


Dekal

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: A nasod gets in Diabolic Esper’s way when he explores a mining facility.





	Dekal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

“What is a rat doing here?” Dekal giggled. His voice was nasal, pinched and unpleasant to the ears. His words stretched out like the grin he bared at the intruder, revealing sharp teeth that gleamed under the moonlight. 

Esper didn’t respond, his dynamos helped him narrowly escape from being run over by what looked to be a giant power chair. Blue light filled his vision as the scientist threw himself onto the chair. Still recovering, Esper didn’t have time to react when the scientist launched himself at the time traveler. Esper hissed when he felt an attack pierce through his bodysuit, making his skin numb from the burn. He pulled his head up to see energy balls floating from the palm of the scientist’s hands. 

Feeling newfound injuries form on his bare skin, Esper struggled to restrain himself from clutching those areas, fearing that it would worsen. Esper slid behind his opponent before opening a portal above the scientist, launching a rain of energy spheres. As he tumbled back to earth, he stopped in his place when he heard the hollow sounds created by his attack. 

“You’re so cute,” Dekal laughed. “Going after Solace too? I must have missed you because I didn’t see you with the other pests!”

It became obvious that Dekal was not human, his face shoved too close for comfort. The shell of what was supposed to be the face was too smooth, no dents or features that could show emotions, not that nasods needed emotions for practical use. 

Dekal held down Esper’s head with one claw, lightly pressing his sharp fingertips into his face. The nasod grinned gleefully as his fingernails broke through Esper’s skin. Tiny red droplets of blood trickled down the metallic hand. 

Esper pushed the nasod away, the whites of his eyes shift to black, throwing kicks and punches into the air. The nasod was pushed back into his chair as the assault forced him to the opposite side of the room, crashing into the giant screen panel. The glowing screen flickered to static, glass shards shattering and falling to the floor.

Adrenaline rushed through Esper’s veins. The nasod was finally off his goddamn chair. He teleported behind Dekal to restrain the nasod with his dynamos. Esper had the impression that Dekal wasn’t designed for fighting, but the nasod was more durable than it seemed. Perhaps infiltrating this facility had its uses. Now if only he could get the core to see the foundation of its codes…

Esper had his dynamos pin the nasod to the floor, rendering him useless. Dekal could only watch in horror as three free dynamos focused lasers to burn an opening through its chest. Under the metal shell were lines of multicolored wires, blinking with lights as its owner let out a disgruntled grinding noise. 

Searching through the sea of wires with his gloved fingers, Esper twirled them around his fingers, stretching and mangling them. He grabbed a handful and ripped them out, enjoying the soft snapping noise of wires detaching from their ports. A crude chuckle escaped from his lips when he continued to pull out more wires until it became a tangled mess. 

Beneath the layers of wires was a glowing core with same structure as the models from Elrios. It was hot to the touch when Esper grasped it in the palm of his hand, wires still attached from all sides. The core made a humming noise when he gave it a good heave, threatening to pull it away from its surrounding wires. 

“You’re going to be disappointed if you think fighting me will get to him,” Dekal’s voice markedly weaker. “You’re hours too late.” Did nasods fear death? Or was Dekal imitating the emotion?

“So this is the power of Elysion nasods.” Esper gave the core another firm tug with an eerie smile, “Stupid nasod, if I was interested in low lives like Solace, I wouldn’t have come to you!” 

Before Dekal could reply, the time traveler snapped the core away from its owner and kicked what was left of the nasod to the growing pile of debris. A pity that Dekal spent more time rambling about ‘Solace’ than reveal information about nasods or Elysion. He held up the still-warm core in his hand for a better view. Perhaps an analysis would offer better insight he mused, casually tossing it up and down as he left the ruined area. 


End file.
